Hermione's big Secret
by KrAzYkEwLgUrL
Summary: Over the summer Harry has noticed Hermione is not talking to him at all. What's Hermione's secret? This story has been stopped.
1. What's wrong with Hermione

****

I hope you like my story. It's my first Fan Fiction. So read on!

Harry Potter is a very unusual boy. That's why when he woke up at 3:00 in the morning he wasn't surprised.

What surprised him was that he was thinking about his friends. Usually he didn't think about them because he got their owls. This year is different. Ron had sent many owls but Hermione had sent none. Harry thenthought to himself_ I think I will try to send an owl to her:_

Dear Hermione, 

Why haven't you sent an owl yet? Is something wrong? Are you mad at me? If you are mad then you should tell me. Please write back no matter what is wrong.

__

Harry

Harry went back to sleep and was woken up by Dudley screaming, "I'M NOT USING THIS STUPID DIET ANYMORE! IT'S MAKING ME LIVE ON CARROT STICKS!" Harry went downstairs to watch the fun.

Harry heard Aunt Petunia saying, "Dudley honey, we just want you to have a normal weight." Then they seemed to notice Harry was in the room. Uncle Vernon yelled, "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE IN THIS ROOM, HARRY? GET OUT NOW! SHOO! SCRAM!"

Harry went upstairs to find Ron's owl "Pig" making a lot of noise. Pig had a letter. He opened it up it said:

Dear Harry,

Having a good summer I am. Hope you can stay over. Ask the muggles. I invited Hermione over too I haven't gotten her response yet.

Your great friend,

Ron 

****

Did you like my first chapter? If you do, review. If you don't, tell me what is wrong.

Unicorn777


	2. The Mysterious Letter

Did you like my last chapter? Sorry it was so short. Now on with the story.  
  
Harry immediately rushed downstairs. He ran up to Uncle Vernon and said, "Uncle Vernon, may I go to my friend Ron's house to stay for the rest of the vacation?" Harry could see his uncle's struggling in his eyes. He sure wouldn't miss Harry but going into "that" society would make him even more abnormal. Then, when Uncle Vernon heard Harry let out a cough that sounded so unusually like Sirius that Uncle Vernon muttered "okay you can go." Harry ran around and whooped for joy. He could stay at Ron's house! Just the thought of a nice big meal was good enough of a thought to drown out that he still might be at Vernon and Petunia's house for a few more days. He then sent an owl to Ron and then one to Sirius:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I can stay at your house! I'm so happy! Have you gotten a response from Hermione yet? I'm a little worried. How are you doing? How is Ginny doing? Come pick me up tomorrow at 4:30 okay?  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you doing? How is Buckbeak doing? When can we meet again? Today is turning out to be a great day!. I am going to my friend Ron's house tomorrow thanks to you. Since Uncle Vernon is so afraid of you, all I have to do is say your name and he will give in. Contact me soon.  
  
1 Harry  
  
  
  
Suddenly an owl came swooping in. He saw that the letter had a messy scrawl though in a way similar to Hermione's neat tidy handwriting. It said:  
  
  
  
Dear H-H-Harry,  
  
I need help! I don't want t-t-  
  
  
  
The letter went blank. Now Harry knew who the letter was from! HERMIONE!  
  
  
  
Did you like the chapter? Sorry about the cliffhanger but if you want to know more, you'll have to read the next chapter. Dun Dun Dun Ha Ha Ha. 


	3. The Mystery Continues

Thank you so muchhhhhhhhhhh for the people that have given me excellent reviews, like Draco's Princess, ten and HermioneTwin11. If I have mentioned you, now I won't mention you in my next chapter. If you had read chapter 2 when it was the same as chapter 1, please read it again. I've got it right now. Now for the next chapter of the story!

Though Harry was forced to clean the windows for the rest of the afternoon, his mind was elsewhere._ What happened to Hermione, _Harry thought. _She was fine when we left Hogwarts last year. _Harry kept asking himself, d_oes Hermione have some kind of secret? Will Hermione be back at Hogwarts this year? _

Harry then went to back to working on the windows because he realized that he had made a huge mess on the floor and had to clean it up.

******************************************************************

****

{The stars mean some time went by}

Harry sat in bed and he thought to himself, _I wonder what is wrong with Hermione? Maybe Ron will know. _So Harry went to sleep dreaming about having fun at Ron's house.

Harry woke up thinking, _hooray I'm going to Ron's house today!_ He also thought, _what's wrong with Hermione?_

To Harry's great surprise, he was packed and ready to go at 9:00 in the morning (he woke up at 8:56 in the morning). So Harry went downstairs to eat breakfast before he had to eat Dudley's diet breakfast. 

Harry had just finished his breakfast when Petunia came downstairs all dressed and said, "Harry, after we eat I want you to meet our new neighbor, Jimmy Anderson". Obviously, she wanted Harry to mix with some muggles which Harry would never do. Breakfast went by very fast (mostly because it was only a tomato and a tiny piece of celery) and soon Harry would meet Jimmy.

Harry went to meet Jimmy and found out he was nice and funny. Soon Harry also found out that Jimmy went to Hogwarts. "I go to boarding school. Where do you go to school," said Harry. "I go to boarding school too. Do you go to Hogwarts by any chance," said Jimmy. Soon they were both confessing they went to Hogwarts, but Jimmy was in Ravenclaw. 

Harry went back pleased that he'd made a new friend. He was going to Ron's house in ten minutes.

****

Did you like the chapter? I hope you did. So review it more and I'll write more. Okay? 

P.S. We didn't forget about Hermione.


	4. The Unexpected Way to Pick Harry Up

****

Thank you, so much to "guess" and "Sakura" for reviewing me. You've both given me great reviews, and no, "guess," Krum isn't holding Hermione prisoner. But you are on the right track. Well… kind of. Now here's the 4th chapter you've all been waiting for:

In ten minutes, Ron would be coming so Harry was ready with all his stuff downstairs. 

Dudley, however, was running around apparently trying to find a hiding place big enough to hide all of him, but the biggest hiding place he could find (behind the couch) only hid about one quarter of his body **[I'm learning about fractions at school]**.

Soon it was only a minute away. Dudley soon gave up and went to hide in his bedroom. Harry was almost falling asleep until there was a loud… BANG! BANG! BANG! 

Harry heard the noise and checked every place he could for where the noise was coming from. He immediately regretted the fact that he had never asked how the Weaslys were coming to pick him up.

Finally, he checked the last place he had on his mind - the broom closet that was his old room. To Harry's great surprise, he saw a warm fire burning and Ron and Mr. Weasly standing there covered with dirty ashes.

As soon as they saw Harry, both Weaslys tried to explain. "Wizards and witches now have a new technology," explained Ron. "From now on, all we have to do is say _Pickus Personglus_ and name the person we want. It will bring us straight to that person's home with a safe fire that only we can see. To bring us back to our own home, we say the spell reversed, _Sulgnosrep sukcip_, and all of us will be carried back to my house."

" I hope you don't mind leaving your family without saying goodbye," said Mr. Weasly.

"It's okay," said Harry. "I don't care."

Harry and the Weaslys chanted the words "_SULGNOSREP SUKCIP_" and they were off.

Harry was a little scared. He expected this to be like traveling by Floo Powder. Oh, how wrong he was. This was much better! 

He felt like he was flying through and past everything he knew. For that little time he forgot all his worries. He even forgot that tonight was his birthday.

All he knew was he was very sad when it ended. Suddenly he remembered where he was. He was happy again because he was finally home!

****

Did you like that chapter? Please answer in a review. Oh! If you are wondering why Fred and George didn't come with them I will explain in my next chapter. 


	5. A Birthday Party and the Weird Surprise

First of all, here's why Fred and George didn't come: Fred and George had made a new kind of candy that popped into your mouth, but was invisible. Fred left one of them hanging around, so when Mrs. Weasley came in to cook it popped right into her mouth. Mrs. Weasley was so angry and since she didn't know who did it, she kept both of them to lecture them about "you're grown up now so please act like it." Now here's the chapter.  
  
Harry was so happy to finally be at one of his favorite places in the world. He loved it here with the Weasley family.  
  
He didn't care that they were poor, and he was just happy to be with such a nice family.  
  
As soon as Harry had greeted everyone, they had a long talk. Ginny, of course, wasn't saying much until Ron walked over and said to her, "Come on, Ginny. What do you have to say about Fred and George opening a joke shop?"  
  
Then it was dinnertime. Harry thought to himself: I wonder if they forgot about my birthday tonight. Harry didn't know he was very wrong.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed thinking that in one minute it would be midnight. By now, he was sure that the Weasleys had forgotten his birthday.  
  
All of a sudden, all the Weasleys were in his room singing happy birthday. Even Percy was there, though he looked as if he would fall asleep any second.  
  
Harry didn't know what happened next, but he was soon downstairs sitting on a very decorated chair eating a really big piece of cake.  
  
When he was done with the piece of cake, Harry sat down to open a pile of presents. Harry opened up: a bunch of colored quills (from Percy, of course); the book Tips on Playing Quiditch, from Charlie and Bill; a few packets of chocolate frogs; a bottle of shining polish to clean his firebolt, from Ginny; the book Ways to Cause Trouble in Your School, from Fred and George; a beautiful strip of fine wood with a point that said "writes in the color of the mood of the words you write using me" from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; and, an awesome picture book of great moments in quiditch history and a newspaper clipping of the last quiditch game that England had played, from Ron.  
  
Suddenly Percy fell asleep and started to snore very loudly. Everyone started laughing, which woke him up and made him look very red in the face.  
  
  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. It wasn't a very loud knock but it sent chills down all their spines. Who would be knocking on their door so late at night?  
  
So did you like that chapter? I hope you'll review. No one's reviewed me in a long time. Hope you read the next chapter to find out who was at the door also I'm sorry these chapters are so short. 


	6. Jenny's Story and the Explanation

Thank you so much to all the *GREAT* people that reviewed this story. The great people are: da PUNKSTER, Cheetah, HermioneGranger, Openwindowguy, Allsion, Sandie_Mandie7, IceChild, ashley*, Isis, Tanya, AdeleighTheIrishPrincess, linzi, hyperwhich, SuNnY GuRL, A and a big and special thanks to Prettyflower who reviewed this story SO many times. Now time for the chapter.  
  
  
  
Mr. Weasley went to answer the door shaking all over. None of them had ever needed to answer the door before. They lived far away from the town and no wizards or witches ever visited them.  
  
Everyone followed Mr. Weasley to see who was at the door. It was a little girl. She looked as if she was ten or eleven years old. She was wearing clothes that almost looked like they were rags.  
  
Immediately, Mrs. Weasley softened up. She said to her "Hello, what's your name, little girl? Would you like a meal? You look very hungry."  
  
The girl whispered "Jenny," and said, "please, I'm very hungry. Could I have a meal."  
  
So Jenny had a meal and she told everyone why she came to their house. "I loved my mom very dearly and so did my dad. One night, my mom just died. We didn't know why or how she died. My dad was so sad he drank a lot and got very drunk. He mentioned something about Voldemort needing help and he set off to someplace I don't know about. When he came back, he was standing next to an ugly man that looked kind of like a snake. He yelled at me to run away because I was in danger and I said, 'goodbye,' and ran away. I ran long and far until I got tired and stopped to rest. Then I met this ugly lady holding a quill that was writing by itself. I saw her take out a strip of beautiful wood and mutter a few nonsense words and I had chains around me. She said, 'What a nice headline this will be in the newspaper: Little Girl Alone in The Woods Now Dead. She will be a great slave too.' Then I broke free and ran till I saw a golden light coming from a house nearby. I ran there and here I am."  
  
Harry was the only person in the room besides Ron who understood about the quill that wrote by itself. It was Rita Skeeter's quill, thought Harry. Rita Skeeter must be back, but didn't Hermione prevent that. Has Rita Skeeter made it so Hermione can't prevent it? That was the first of the many ideas that Harry would later think up.  
  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley explained to Jenny about the wizarding world. "Jenny, we think that you may be part witch. Witches and wizards can do magic," said Mrs. Weasley. "That is how chains suddenly bound you up. The strip of wood you talked about was a wand."  
  
Jenny starred at Mrs. Weasley with wide eyes while she explained to her about everything else that she could do as a witch. She almost cried when Mrs. Weasley told her about Voldemort and him taking over.  
  
Mrs. Weasley then started wondering if Jenny could start as a first year student at Hogwarts since Jenny claimed she was eleven years old.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared there and said, "I don't see why not." Jenny jumped up and down screaming, "I GET TO DO MAGIC! YEAH!" Suddenly, Ron started laughing and soon everyone else was too. Through all that noise and commotion Percy had fallen asleep again.  
  
  
  
I tried to make this chapter longer but my dad is insisting I go to bed. Please, I hope you like Jenny. How Dumbledore just showed up you may wonder; well, he has his ways, which I will explain in later chapters.  
  
You don't need to read the next part it is just the disclaimer.  
  
All the things in this story are owned by J.K Rowling except the plot, Jenny, Pickus Personglus, Sulgnosrep Sukcip and any other new things or characters you may read about. 


	7. A few thoughts and some finding out

**I am soooooo sorry I have made people wait this long to read my next chapter!  I've just been really busy and then Fanfiction.net wouldn't let you login.  I would also like to thank hikrau, Kay and AmandaPanda for reviewing my story and fizzyglitter for reviewing my story twice!  Now here is the next chapter.**

**            After shaking Percy awake Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told everyone that they would be getting the equipment for Hogwarts the next day (the owls did come).**

            Jenny and Ginny became friends even though Ginny was three years older than Jenny.  Maybe this was because they were the only girls in the house besides Mrs. Weasley.

            Later that night Harry went to sleep thinking about what happened to Hermione.  _I really wonder what happened to her Harry thought.  Then Harry got an idea maybe it had to do with Rita Skeeter.  To test his plan Harry wrote a note to himself to look at the Daily Prophet in the morning.  He knew that she would get right back to work if she could.  If she had done something to Hermione then an article of hers would be in the Daily Prophet.  _

The next day at breakfast Harry asked to see the Daily Prophet.  Harry could hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saying stuff like "poor Harry" and "he never gets to read the wizarding newspaper".

Harry quickly scanned the newspaper.  He saw a column about a disappearance.  _That's not good_ Harry thought.  What if it had to do with Voldemort … Harry couldn't let his thoughts wander to Voldemort he had to search more.  Then he found it, a tiny article:

                               The Muggle born witches opinions

                                        By Rita Skeeter

          After interviewing a muggle born teenager I have realized how fair it is to be against them.  This particular 15 year old was against us normal people.  She said we were unfair to them and they deserved better things than us.  I totally think that all muggle born people deserve to be questioned and if they don't agree to what we want than put in jail.  If you agree with me I am forming a group.  You know where to contact me.

_What a stupid article_ Harry thought.  He showed it to Ron and said, "How did that even get in The Daily Prophet."  Ron read it and muttered "Wanna bet that there are tons of graduates from Hogwarts that were in Slytherin working in the part that picks what articles they put in the Daily Prophet."

After that Harry pointed out the part about Hermione.  Ron turned very pale.  To Harry it had been an obvious fact that Ron had a crush on Hermione.  As Harry expected Ron started cursing Rita Skeeter and muttering plans to save Hermione.  Half of his "plans" included taking Hermione away from some castle guarded by 100 dragons and killing them all.

Harry told Ron that there wasn't much of anything they could do about it.  They weren't prepared for what would happen at Diagon Alley.

~***************************************************************~

The Weasleys (Jenny is included in their family and Mrs. Weasley wasn't there) and Harry first went to the potions store (mainly to get it over with) and were greeted by the terrible smell of mixed up potion ingredients.  

After buying what they needed there everyone split up except for Ron and Harry and Mr. Weasley and Jenny.  When Harry and Ron had finished all their essential items (new dress robes were on the list and Ron was delighted with his new ones) they went to the Quiditch shop.  

After gazing at the newest broom the Firebolt340 they walked outside into a terrible scene.  Three Death eaters were holding a girl that looked a lot like "Hermione!"  Cried Ron.  It was Hermione.  There stood Rita Skeeter in the death eater's outfit.  That was how far she would go to be famous, become a death eater.

Harry was glad he had read a book on karate over the summer and practiced it.  Catching on to stuff very fast was a big talent of his.  By now he was like a black belt.  He ran over and did his work until Hermione could escape.

He tried to run over and talk to Hermione but she ran away.  Right before she left he noticed that it wasn't Hermione running away.  She was a little shorter and had a little different face.  This person looked a lot like Hermione and it was really …

**Like my cliffhanger don't you.  You will find out who it really is.  Maybe you can already guess.  Please review this story and tell me if I should fix anything!**


	8. Very important author's note

To everyone who is still reading this story, I have decided to stop writing it. I no longer have any creative ideas for it, plus, when I read this over, I realize how much I have changed in my writing skills since then. This is a VERY immature story and it's been incorrect since the 5th book came out. I'm still going to keep it up so anyone can read it but I just can't write anymore Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! I'll thank every last one of you right now. I've even made links to all of the people who left me signed reviews!  
  
HermioneTwin11  
  
Alma1  
  
HermioneGranger  
  
Taylour  
  
SunLight  
  
Crystal-Velvet  
  
ten  
  
fizzyglitter  
  
rhiannon malfoy  
  
guess  
  
AdeleighTheIrishPrincess  
  
Isis  
  
Blood-Covered-Ivory  
  
Cheetah  
  
BlueViper  
  
A  
  
da PUNKSTER  
  
little sakura  
  
hikrau  
  
Anakah  
  
Kitty  
  
crazed spyromaniac  
  
Tarawyn  
  
Linzi  
  
Tanya  
  
Hyperwhich  
  
ashley  
  
IceChild  
  
SandieMandie7  
  
Allsion  
  
Openwindowguy  
  
K. H. T  
  
AmandaPanda  
  
wonderwitch2002  
  
Silverangel2  
  
Queen Chelsea  
  
saaio  
  
LadySiri  
  
Honey Bee 80  
  
Every single one of you rock! I had fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! If anyone wants to rewrite this story or continue it, just let me know and I'd be glad to let you do that. Bye everyone!!! 


End file.
